


Hidden desire

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era una persona razionale, lui, e sapeva fin troppo bene che scappare da se stesso non portava come risultato che il continuo raggiungersi e il continuo venire messo di fronte alla propria vergogna.Indugiò su quel pensiero, su quel chiodo fisso, un po’ troppo a lungo quella sera.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 2





	Hidden desire

**~ Hidden Desire ~**

Bottone, dopo bottone, dopo bottone, e dopo centimetri di pelle che non duravano mai abbastanza, Kyoya si tolse la camicia.

La ripose con cura sulla sedia, osservandola per qualche attimo per decidere se fosse o meno il caso di piegarla o di rimandare a dopo.

Sospirò, provando quasi pietà per se stesso.

Che ragione c’era di perdere tempo? Che ragione c’era di perdersi nei giochi che la propria mente si divertiva a proporgli, quando la stessa non era in grado di svolgere a dovere il suo lavoro e distrarlo da ciò a cui non avrebbe davvero voluto pensare?

Ripeté la stessa operazione con il resto dei vestiti, prima di infilarsi finalmente sotto le lenzuola, togliendosi gli occhiali e spegnendo la luce, sbuffando.

Non ne poteva più di andare avanti in quel modo.

Era una persona razionale, lui, e sapeva fin troppo bene che scappare da se stesso non portava come risultato che il continuo raggiungersi e il continuo venire messo di fronte alla propria vergogna.

Indugiò su quel pensiero, su quel chiodo fisso, un po’ troppo a lungo quella sera.

Vi indugiò e si morse un labbro, fissando alla poca luce che traspariva dalla finestra la sedia poggiata ancora sulla sedia, provando l’irrefrenabile desiderio di indossarla di nuovo, di avvolgersi in essa e nel resto dei propri vestiti, nascondendo il proprio corpo come se insieme ad esso potesse celare anche ciò che desiderava.

Ma sentiva già la propria mano cominciare come in segreto la discesa lungo la sua pelle leggermente sudata, raggiungere il proprio sesso, lasciandolo sorpreso dalla sua stessa eccitazione, e avvolgersi piano intorno ad esso.

Lo faceva controvoglia, Kyoya, eppure ne sentiva il bisogno.

Lasciava che le proprie dita ripetessero quei movimenti così abituali e chiudeva gli occhi, nel vano tentativo di escludere dalla propria immaginazione ciò che realmente voleva vedere.

Falliva ogni notte, e ogni notte nella sua mente quelle dita si facevano più lunghe ed affusolate, meno da uomo, mentre il viso di Tamaki invadeva la sua mente, insidioso e quasi irritante così come lo era nella realtà.

Si morse un labbro, Kyoya, lasciandosi andare a quel pensiero poiché aveva raggiunto fin troppo presto il punto in cui tornare indietro era impossibile, e si perse in quel legame segreto fra se stesso e la voglia che aveva di sentire la mano e il corpo di Tamaki sul proprio.

Si concesse quanto più tempo poteva con quell’illusione, fino a che non riuscì più a resistere e raggiunse l’orgasmo, insoddisfacente come negli ultimi tempi gli accadeva sempre.

Rimase qualche secondo fermo, gli occhi fissi sul soffitto e il fiato corto.

Poi imprecò a mezza bocca, rigirandosi fra le lenzuola, avvolgendosi in esse il più che poteva e cercando di fingere con se stesso di non desiderare Suou Tamaki più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.


End file.
